The objectives of this proposed research are: (1) to determine the socioeconomic and demographic factors often found to be strongly associated with infant and child survival, such as maternal education, affect the probability of children dying through the more proximate causes of death, i.e., disease, undernutrition, and injury; (2) to determine the relative magnitude and importance or nutritional status (both acute and chronic), episodes of gastrointestinal, systemic, and respiratory disease, and the interactions of nutritional status and disease on the probability of dying for infants and young children; (3) to examine the differential contributions of nutritional deprivation and disease during different periods of a child's growth to the probability of dying; (4) to evaluate the relative utility of several measures of nutritional status and of morbidity as predictors of a child's risk of dying. The proposed analysis will be replicated on data collected in the 1970's in two longitudinal nutrition intervention projects conducted in Guatemala and India, and a natural mortality setting in Bangladesh. The basic statistical model for this analysis, proportional hazards or covariate life tables, has been largely developed already, and has been extended to several demographic applications by members of the Office of Population Research staff in the past two years.